


Blue Skies over Red Mountains

by milo_83



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/F, Final Thoughts, Oops, Regrets, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_83/pseuds/milo_83
Summary: Olivier doesn't know if she's going to make it out of this alive, and her only wish is to see the woman she loves.
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Izumi Curtis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Blue Skies over Red Mountains

"Dont you have someone that you'd risk anything to see one last time?"

Back then, she had laughed. She had brushed it off, said that soldiers dont think like that. Back then, Izumi gave her a look that betrayed her words of understanding and Olivier held her ground. The subject shifted. She never thought that much about it again. Olivier definitely didn't think of it the other way around.

Soldiers were in a chaos around her, she could process that much. Olivier could only interpret a command or a face here and there, but everything else was a hazy blur. All she could say without a doubt was that she could feel blood, wet and warm, and that she was in pain. Her eyes shifted to the sky, and within a moment everything else faded away. It was full of blues, a much nicer color, better than the black and white of the mountains that were now accented with the stain of battle. It was just like Buccaneer said. Olivier wondered if this is how he felt when he died, looking up at the clouds with a smile. She wondered who he thought about. Who he would have risked anything to see one last time. The General felt a warm tear fall down the side of her face. What a fool she was. How could she be so self-centered? 

Her thoughts could not be stopped in their drift to the woman who spoke those words to her, the words that seemed so trivial and easy at the time. Olivier knew long ago that she would do anything for Izumi Curtis, even lay down her life. It only makes sense that when you're willing to die for someone, you would want them near you when you take your final breaths, but Izumi was nowhere close to where the General could feel her life slip away. 

To find some solace, Olivier closed her eyes and let her mind bring forward the sight of Izumi's eyes and smile, almost as clear as if she was actually there. Another tear slipped out of her closed eyes. God, she wished she was there. Not any amount of effort could move the General's legs in that moment, no amount of willpower could push out any words. If only she could, she knew she would do anything to see her. If Olivier couldn't survive this, shouldn't the world go easy on her and let her see the one she loves? She wanted to hold her close and kiss her one last time, tell her she loves her with her own words. Sadly, things aren't that fair. Olivier knew it wasn't right for someone's last emotions to be longing and hurting, but it was good enough that her last thoughts were of her love, her darling, her light cut just short enough away from being her wife. 

Regrets are such an awful thing to have as you fade from the world. Olivier instead focused on that beautiful smile, that wonderful laugh full of power and confidence and pure, unconditional love. She remembered the feeling of Izumi's lips on hers, their arms around each other during those nights where words were not enough. A slow, shallow breath almost seemed to be pulled from Olivier's soul as a soft smile pushed its way into view. She loved Izumi Curtis in a way she didn't know capable, and she found peace in the ideas of being able to see her again- of seeing the woman she would risk anything to see one last time.


End file.
